villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rodrick Heffley
Rodrick Heffley is and Manny's older brother, the main antagonist/deuteragonist of the second book and a bully throughout the series. He's a junior in high school. There isn't much of a relationship between him and Manny, but he and Greg seem to have huge sibling rivalry going on. From Greg's point of view, Rodrick is always picking on Greg. However, as Rodrick can frequently be a jerk to Greg while also manipulating their parents and other grownups, sometimes, but rarely, are his actions justified. Rodrick has a band called Löded Diper, which is a metal band whose lead singer is a man named Bill Walter, who is a 35 year old high school drop out, is unemployed, and still lives with his parents. In , Rodrick enters his band into a talent show, but a kindergartner named Harry Gilbertson gets the reward of "Best Musical Act" even though his act was simply skating around a radio playing "Yankee Doodle Dandy". His humor consists of seeing people get hurt. He seems to be very fond of horror movies, absolutely loves music (especially heavy metal), and also has a best friend named Ward. Rodrick did terribly back in elementary and middle school. The only reason why Rodrick is doing slightly better at high school is because he cheats by having his dad do all the work for him. Rodrick is extremely lazy when it comes to school, and that explains where Greg gets his laziness from. Rodrick would much rather sleep then pay attention to real life and knows he loves to sleep. Film Series Diary of a Wimpy Kid In the first movie, he is one of the main antagonists. He is told by his parents to give Greg advise on Middle School and when he does so, he tells Greg he will not last long in middle school. Later Greg and Rowley go into Rodrick's room and find a magazine. They assume he won't know they're there because he has band practice. Rodrick shows up and threatens to literally kill Greg and chases him into his room. Greg stays in until he has to go to the bathroom. When Rodrick appears to leave, Greg makes it to the bathroom but Rodrick jumps out and surprises him. Greg ends up peeing on Rodrick and gets in trouble for it. On Halloween night, Rodrick is seen telling Greg and Rowley the local urban legend of "The Devil Worshiper Woods", in an effort to intimidate them. During the Wizard of Oz play Rodrick is seen trying to tape Greg singing, making Greg nervous. When Patty Farrell yells at Greg for not singing, a apple throwing fight breaks out, which Rodrick proceeds to tape. Greg later gets even with Rodrick by placing a chocolate bar in Rodrick's bag so their younger brother Manny would find it. Mrs. Heffley sees Manny reading said magazine which has a picture of a girl with a bikini on the cover. She gets angry at Rodrick for it and grounds him. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules In the theatrical motion picture version of Rodrick Rules, he starts out as a villain as in the first movie and spends the majority of the movie in that capacity, but he does change into a more mature character as the movie progresses. He taught Greg Heffley on how to resist ever telling their parents about the party Rodrick threw when their parents were on vacation similar to the book. Unlike the book, Rodrick was forced to let Greg out of the basement after locking him because their mom called and wanted to talk to Greg. After that, Greg was allowed to stay in the party. In the morning, Rodrick and Greg rush to fix and clean everything, but the only existing problem is someone spray-painted on the bathroom door saying, "RODRICK RULES", which they replace with the basement door, but the difference is the basement door doesn't have a lock. In the movie, it shows that he spells door as d-o-r-e. While still hiding the fact of the party's existence from his parents, Bill Walter arrives to discuss on joining Rodrick's rock band called Löded Diper. Their dad, Frank, managed to find proof of the party by finding several pictures of Rodrick there (unlike in the book when there was only one picture), and he angrily grounds both Rodrick and Greg, with the harshest punishment being Rodrick not allowed to perform in the school band. They are forced to stay with their grandpa, and after Greg writes in his diary of encountering Holly after she gives positive feelings for him on how to deal with an annoying sibling, Rodrick reads it out loud when Greg was sleeping in the morning. Greg wakes up but is only wearing his underwear. Rodrick decides to show the diary to Holly for fun, but Greg managed to grab it back from him. Greg however ends up being cornered into hiding in the women's bathroom and escaped back into the room. However, Rodrick was recording all of this on tape with the security cameras since their grandpa is the surveillance officer of the retirement home he lives in. Greg then finds his best friend Rowley unable to perform his magical act because his assistant got stage fright. It is later revealed that Bill Walter kicked Rodrick out of his own band after joining in. Greg makes a deal with his mom that if he does a magic trick act with Rowley, then Rodrick will be allowed to play in the band. Rodrick manages to do so, and decides to give him back the tape with Greg running around the retirement center in his underwear. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days In this movie, he is still at good terms with Greg. He falls for Holly's older sister Heather and goes great lengths to impress her. He is also trying to advertise his band, via selling adds of it to kids at Greg's school and wearing tattoos. When he first meets Heather, it it apparent that she is worse then he is. Heather speeds off and runs over his foot. When Rodrick finds out Greg has been going to an country club behind their parents' back, Rodrick threatens to tell Mr. and Mrs. Heffley unless Greg gets him in the country club. Rodrick manages to get in via the dumpster and jumping the fence. Rodrick hangs out near the pool to hang out with Heather, who is working as a life guard. Rodrick tries to pretend to drown in the pool, hoping to get CPR from Heather, but she ignores him. Rodrick is "saved" by a man hanging out, who does do CPR on him, much to his Rodrick's disgust. When Heather tries to get a band to play at her sweet sixteen, Greg decides to help Rodrick out and tells Heather about Löded Diper, passing them off as a world famous band. At Heather's sweet sixteen, Rodrick tries to impress her by singing Justin Beiber's "Baby", but she isn't very impressed. She even appears annoyed at him and even sees she's going to kill him. After a series of clumsy mistakes, Heather's sweet sixteen is ruined. Nontheless, Rodrick still tries to ask her out. Gallery ImagesCAR9QYEK_rodrick.jpg Trivia *He is played by in the movies. *He is also based on Scott Kinney, a musician and Jeff Kinney's older brother. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenage Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Titular Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Book Villains Category:On & Off Category:Torturer Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Psychopath Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Evil Vs. Evil